Not So Happily Ever After
by tiswillard
Summary: Oneshot. Slash. Jasper/Edward. Before Edward meets Bella. Jasper and Edward don't see eye to eye. Rated for slash and swearing.


Title: Not So Happily Ever After

Pairing: Jasper Hale/Edward Cullen

Fandom: Twilight

Theme Set: Theme A: Seven Deadly Sins

Specific sin/virtue: 7. Pride/Vanity

A/N: ONESHOT. I haven't read a lot of Jasper/Edward fan fiction. This mainly has a lot to do with the fact that I really don't care for the Twilight series. It also has to do with the fact that the whole Twilight fanbase in general just sucks the life out of me (pun not intended) with their constant OMGEDWARRRRDDD. Maybe I should stop being a hypocrite, because I've done the same exact thing with Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, and Johnny Depp. Anyway, only one (out of two) of the stories I actually read that pertained to this pairing was canon - the other one was AU, and whenever I read it, I think of Ryden and it makes me lol and reminds me of my bestie. Regardless, enjoy and beware for future OOC-ness.

"I'm tired of you. Tired of this." The words came out of the blue. "I really don't know why I still put up with this shit, Jasper. If you have any reason, please tell me."

Jasper was silent. Couldn't even mutter a fucking 'sorry'. What an asshole; the truth was, Edward had been searching for a reason to leave him for months. Every time he came back, the pros always outweighed the cons. And even if it was just one - Edward found himself desperately clawing his way back towards Jasper, finding his own vain wants (needs?) for companionship more important than the peace kept within his own family.

"'I love you', my ass, Jasper." Edward snarled, finding the ability to stare straight into Jasper's eyes. Jasper winced; Edward knew the cause, but not what was causing his red-tinted eyes. Whether it was his anger towards a certain Jasper, or maybe just his obsession with him - maybe it was simple bloodlust. Point being, he too would find himself a bit intimidated if Jasper had been staring him down, eyes tinted red, too. And, regardless of how much he 'loved' or 'cared for' Jasper also, he found himself being anything but compassionate right now. "Jasper, if you'd love me, you'd do what's right."

"I do love you," Jasper said under his breath. However, he ducked out of Edward's glare. His eyes averted to the pine needles on the forest floor - even Edward knew he must be more interesting than they were. "I just... I just can't."

"Look at me," Edward hissed. Jasper didn't move, didn't breathe. He must have been concentrating hard. "Look at me," Edward repeated. Jasper remained completely motionless, and Edward yanked his chin upwards, pulling on the golden hair - "You listen to me, Jasper. I'm done. If you can't just tell her that you love me, and you want to be with me, then this is over. Everything. Maybe I won't talk to you for three hundred years, just to make the impact worse."

"I know it sounds simple, Edward," Jasper said, for the second time ever feeling uncomfortable as the space between him and Edward was closed. "But it's not. I can't say you've never had a companion - because you have, now; me. But I've been with Alice longer, and it's just... it's just hard for me. I don't know how to explain it. It doesn't have to be like this - because I know you'll find someone you're meant to be with, who's not me! And until then, we can be together. You just have to stop begging me to tell her, because...."

"Say it," Edward insisted, although more for his own benefit than just to force Jasper to say it. He needed closure, or something like it.

"It's not that I love her more than I love you, Edward," Jasper said, his courage slowly building. "There's plenty of reasons I can't be with just you, and I know that's what you want. I thought that's what I wanted, too. But I have to be honest, I - I don't love either of you more than the other, but I need Alice more.

"Then you have to bring into consideration what everyone else will think, Edward. I've never heard of gay vampires before - it's not exactly the most popular idea, I daresay. I'm sure our family will have no problem with any of it - well, maybe, they would be a little hesitant. And Rosalie might be a tad bit more judgmental than the rest of them - and then Alice, I think she'd be happy either way, but her heart would still break--"

"Shut up," Edward interjected, pushing his lips hard against Jasper's, his hands curling balls in Jasper's collared shirt, holding him closer to him - searching for body heat neither of them had held in years. The kiss didn't last long, mostly as a result of Edward's awkward dry sobbing, or choking, or just a reaction drew out from the entirety of his melancholy and anger. Jasper's hand was rested simply on his forearm, and it left Edward wondering when they had started to drift - physically, even. Jasper pushed his forehead to Edward's when he had finally lifted his chin.

They'd stood there, an eternity of what could have been flashing through both of their minds. Slowly, but surely, Edward became more calm. He knew it was Jasper; it was over - all of these last few months Edward had thought meant so much; the rejection couldn't sink in, at least until Jasper was gone, because he'd keep him calm. And he knew he was such a hypocrite - it had been fine for he himself to search for a way out to avoid getting hurt. But when Jasper did it? Edward felt like it was his duty to chew off his ass and hold a grudge against him for it.

"You - asshole," Edward said, strengthening his grip on the clothes. He hadn't been holding on too tightly in the beginning, for fear of ripping Jasper's clothes and angering him - but this time, the distinguishable rip of fabric - the current of anger for a moment overpowered the sea of calm, and Edward willed himself not to wince as he knew he had done exactly what he didn't want to do - make Jasper angry. "Stop it, asshole!" The words sounded strangled - Edward was half strong enough to stay angry, but Jasper was strong too. His emotion was indistinguishable to any passerby (had they not been in the middle of the forest) "You're fucking power is so annoying, when I'm trying to talk some sense into you, or talk to you at all. Stop - "

The last word of the amble cracked - something strange Edward hadn't experienced with his voice since the early twentieth century, a young boy battling with puberty. However, given his voice was seductive either way now, the half-angry, half-calm voice-crack still proved itself... attractive, albeit eccentric.

Jasper was faltering - feeling sympathetic for Edward, perhaps? Edward stared straight into the other vampire's eyes, although they must have flashed a million colors before Jasper decided to let Edward feel like Edward, not like what he, Jasper, wanted him to feel.

Your turn, were the words from Jasper's mind. There wasn't much to say, other than Edward wrapping Jasper in what would have been a bone crushing hug for anyone else, his anger finally falling away as if it had been simple bedsheets wrapped around his chest - all in spite of himself. Jasper failed to do anything for a moment - his uncertainty apparent, even without Edward's ability to read his mind. Edward loosened his grip a little, placing his forehead on Jasper's bony shoulder. At this, Jasper finally also reached to embrace the other vampire.

"So, it's over?"

Jasper's mind gave him the answer.

I'm sorry.

Jasper hadn't needed to say it out loud, but he did anyway. "I'm sorry."

One last kiss; the fireworks were gone, replaced with grief, sorrow, anger - so many emotions. Edward wanted to call it a goodbye kiss, but he couldn't, since they lived in the same house. He broke away, suddenly his mind in a panicked frenzy as he realized he didn't know how he was ever going to face his alleged 'brother' ever again.

Jasper stood motionlessly for a second. Edward knew what he had to do.

One last time, Jasper pushed a piece of hair out of Edward's eyes.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Jasper asked.

"Not forever," was Edward's quick response.

"I'll miss you," Jasper whispered. He took Edward's hand. "See you later, Edward." Jasper pressed his lips against the other male's forehead, his lips lingering there for longer than he intended. He kept his grip on Edward's hand as he sidestepped, and continued to hold his hand until they were too far apart. There they stood back to back. Jasper let out a tiny whisper that was even hard for Edward to hear. "I love you."

Edward didn't reply.


End file.
